This invention relates generally to electrical connectors used to interconnect printed circuit boards and more specifically to improved mating interfaces for such connectors.
Electrical connectors are used in many electronic systems. It is generally easier and more cost effective to manufacture a system on several printed circuit boards (“PCBs”) which may be joined together with electrical connectors. A traditional arrangement for joining several printed circuit boards is to have one printed circuit board serve as a backplane. Other printed circuit boards, called “daughter boards” or “daughter cards,” may be connected through the backplane.
A traditional backplane is a printed circuit board onto which many connectors may be mounted. Conducting traces in the backplane may be electrically connected to signal conductors in the connectors so that signals may be routed between the connectors. Daughter cards may also have connectors mounted thereon. The connectors mounted on a daughter card may be plugged into the connectors mounted on the backplane. In this way, signals may be routed among the daughter cards through the backplane. The daughter cards may plug into the backplane at a right angle. The connectors used for these applications may therefore include a right angle bend and are often called “right angle connectors.”
Connectors may also be used in other configurations for interconnecting printed circuit boards and for interconnecting other types of devices such as cables to printed circuit boards. Sometimes, one or more smaller printed circuit boards may be connected to another larger printed circuit board. In such a configuration, the larger printed circuit board may be called a “mother board” and the printed circuit boards connected to it may be called daughter boards. Also, boards of the same size or similar sizes may sometimes be aligned in parallel. Connectors used in these applications are often called “stacking connectors” or “mezzanine connectors.”
Regardless of the exact application, electrical connector designs have been adapted to mirror trends in the electronics industry. Electronic systems generally have gotten smaller, faster, and functionally more complex. Because of these changes, the number of circuits in a given area of an electronic system, along with the frequencies at which the circuits operate, have increased significantly in recent years. Current systems pass more data between printed circuit boards and require electrical connectors that are electrically capable of handling more data at higher speeds than connectors of even a few years ago.
In a high density, high speed connector, electrical conductors may be so close to each other that there may be electrical interference between adjacent signal conductors. To reduce interference, and to otherwise provide desirable electrical properties, shield members are often placed between or around adjacent signal conductors. The shields may prevent signals carried on one conductor from creating “crosstalk” on another conductor. The shield may also impact the impedance of each conductor, which may further contribute to desirable electrical properties.
Examples of shielding can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,476 and 4,806,107, which show connector designs in which shields are used between columns of signal contacts. These patents describe connectors in which the shields run parallel to the signal contacts through both the daughter board connector and the backplane connector. Cantilevered beams are used to make electrical contact between the shield and the backplane connectors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,433,617, 5,429,521, 5,429,520, and 5,433,618 show a similar arrangement, although the electrical connection between the backplane and shield is made with a spring type contact. Shields with torsional beam contacts are used in the connectors described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,438.
Other connectors have the shield plate within only the daughter board connector. Examples of such connector designs can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,727, 4,975,084, 5,496,183, and 5,066,236. Another connector with shields only within the daughter board connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,310.
Another modification made to connectors to accommodate changing requirements is that connectors have become much larger in some applications. Increasing the size of a connector may lead to manufacturing tolerances that are much tighter. For instance, the permissible mismatch between the conductors in one half of a connector and the receptacles in the other half may be constant, regardless of the size of the connector. However, this constant mismatch, or tolerance, may become a decreasing percentage of the connector's overall length as the connector gets larger. Therefore, manufacturing tolerances may be tighter for larger connectors, which may increase manufacturing costs. One way to avoid this problem is to use modular connectors. Teradyne Connection Systems of Nashua, N.H., USA pioneered a modular connector system called HD+®. This system has multiple modules, each having multiple columns of signal contacts, such as 15 or 20 columns. The modules are held together on a metal stiffener.
Another modular connector system is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,066,236 and 5,496,183. Those patents describe “module terminals” each having a single column of signal contacts. The module terminals are held in place in a plastic housing module. The plastic housing modules are held together with a one-piece metal shield member. Shields may be placed between the module terminals as well.
Other techniques may be used to control the performance of a connector. For instance, transmitting signals differentially may also reduce crosstalk. Differential signals are carried on a pair of conducting paths, called a “differential pair.” The voltage difference between the conductive paths represents the signal. In general, a differential pair is designed with preferential coupling between the conducting paths of the pair. For example, the two conducting paths of a differential pair may be arranged to run closer to each other than to adjacent signal paths in the connector. No shielding is desired between the conducting paths of the pair, but shielding may be used between differential pairs. Electrical connectors can be designed for differential signals as well as for single-ended signals. Examples of differential electrical connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,293,827, 6,503,103, 6,776,659, 7,163,421, and 7,794,278.